Deseo (Traducion Autorizada)
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: Aichi invita a Kai a ver los fuegos artificiales (traducion del fic de BlackRoseDragon44)


**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, historia traducida de BlackRoseDragon44**

**Deseo**

Pareja: Kaichi

Tiempo: Después de Link Joker y justo antes de comenzar Legion Mate

Kai nunca deseó nada en su vida. Después de que sus padres fallecieron, se sintió vacío e inútil. Su vida realmente no tenía ningún significado, él sólo intentaba sufrir en soledad todos los días hasta el día de su muerte. Incluso si era víspera de Navidad, su lista de las cosas que deseaba se quedaba en blanco.

-"¿Kai? ¿Estás despierto?"- La voz de Aichi Sendou hizo eco. Kai abrió los ojos perezosamente para ver al peliazul totalmente sin aliento y agotado por correr. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver los ojos brillantes y el rostro inocente de Aichi, una vez más.

-"Bueno, ¿tú que dices? ¿Me veo despierto para ti?"- se burlo Kai, mientras se sentaba. El peliazul se sonrojó ante la pregunta y simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo. Kai se quedó impresionada por la forma en la que siempre se las arreglaba para poner a Aichi tan nervioso. Pero al ver al peliazul tartamudear algunas palabras, que de todos modos no entendía, se dio cuenta de que si tenia un deseo, algo que siempre soñó.

Su deseo era que Aichi Sendou nunca se alejara de su lado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento eso era algo imposible. Aichi era inalcanzable y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar. Se sintió triste de nuevo. Él siempre había tratado de evitar y ocultar sus emociones. Sentía como si Aichi fuese la única persona que le comprendía. Miwa lo conocía bastante bien, eso era seguro, pero no era como Aichi. Nadie era como Aichi. Parecía como si Vanguard fuera lo único que tenia en su vida, pero eso también sería algo temporal. Cuando él se convirtiera en adulto, tendría cada vez menos tiempo para Vanguard, él lo sabía.

-"Kai, quería preguntarte, ¿quisieras ver los fuegos artificiales con todos nuestros amigos esta noche?"- dijo Aichi, después de que sus mejillas sonrojadas recuperaran su color normal de nuevo. Kai no estaba muy seguro, no sabía si debía aceptar o negarse, pero uno cosa era cierta, Aichi estaría allí también. Él no había visto los fuegos artificiales y los colores en el cielo desde hace algún tiempo, así que tal vez no sería tan malo si decía que sí a la oferta. Pero aún así, se estremeció cuando sintió la soledad consumirle una vez más. Aprendió a hacer frente a eso, pero a veces parecía que todo salía a flote. Él odiaba eso.

-"Bien"- fue todo lo que dijo. No era como si fuera capaz de decir algo más. Aichi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y luego es echó a correr otra vez. Kai estaba solo. Tal vez así era mejor. No parecía una idea inteligente el depender de alguien más, así que haría su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que algo así suceda. Él solo se atormentaba con esa tonta decisión.

El cielo se oscureció pronto y Kai ya estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde seria el punto de encuentro. Tenía la misma ropa de antes, no había necesidad de cambiarse. El cielo estaba salpicado de brillantes estrellas y la luna era más brillante cada vez, al final, la luna llena apareció. Le recordó a la Diosa de la Luna llena, Tsukuyomi. Era una unidad linda y pequeña, que le dio la victoria a Misaki Tokura ante Asaka Narumi en el torneo nacional. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía recordaba la tensión que había en el aire. Él nunca habló mucho con Tokura, pero sabía que si algo difícil pasaba, se uniría con Aichi y el resto de su pequeño grupo.

-"¡Kai!"- dijo Taishi Miwa, mientras corría hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. No había un momento en el que el idiota de su amigo no sonriera. Pero era bueno tenerlo a su alrededor. Siempre levantaba el estado de ánimo de Kai cuando se sentía desanimado, porque su actitud alegre siempre lograba hacerle feliz.

-"¿Así que decidiste venir?"- preguntó Miwa, levantando una ceja. Kai asintió y no dijo ninguna otra palabra. Estaba molesto por la forma en la que Miwa siempre hablaba como si fuera un milagro el hecho de que Kai aceptara hacer alguna actividad en grupo. ¿Qué importaba si quería ser un poco sociable? ¿Era eso un crimen o algo así?

-"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"- Preguntó Kai, con un poco más de rudeza de la que pretendía. Miwa simplemente retrocedió y le sonrió nerviosamente. Tenía miedo y Kai pudo sentir eso. Desde el incidente con Link Joker, todavía quedaba algo sin resolver. Sin embargo, nadie quería hablar de ello, ni siquiera Miwa, quien a veces no cerraba la boca. Continuaron su camino en silencio, ya que Kai ignoraba todas las preguntas de Miwa que implicaran el hecho de que él aceptara ir a la pequeña reunión de fuegos artificiales. Pronto llegaron a su destino y Kai quedo sorprendido al ver que su pequeña reunión en realidad era un festival lleno de gente de Hitsue, Miyaji y Fukuhara High School. Él nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero se alegró de que se tomaran la molestia de hacer que eso suceda.

-"¡Onii-san! Onii-san, ¿dónde estás?"- gritó el pequeño Kamui Katsuragi. No era más que un pequeño mequetrefe, que siempre decía ser el mejor, pero a Kai le agradaba de todos modos. Kai sabía perfectamente, que a Katsuragi, él no le agradaba mucho, debido a su comportamiento, pero Kai sintió que tarde o temprano, se convertirían en una especie de amigos. Se sentía solo, a veces, claro, pero los amigos que hizo, cuando se trasladó de nuevo a la ciudad, le ayudaron a creer de nuevo, a que no se rinda, no todavía.

-"¿Qué sucede, Kamui? ¿Aichi se perdió o algo así?"- preguntó Miwa, tratando de calmar a Katsuragi. No estaba teniendo mucho éxito en su pequeño intento. Katsuragi seguía en estado de pánico y lanzándoles miradas de preocupación. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por no encontrar a Aichi? Aichi tenía la edad suficiente como para cuidar de sí mismo, Katsuragi debía darse cuenta de eso.

-"Estoy seguro de que va a aparecer tarde o temprano"- exclamó Kai, quien seguía mirando los alrededores. Katsuragi sólo le lanzó una mirada, pero no le importo, ¿por qué habría de importarle de todos modos?. Parecía que Katsuragi se olvidó completamente de Aichi, cuando escucho que la pequeña Emi Sendou lo llamaba. Kai nunca tomó como algo serio el enamoramiento de Katsuragi por Emi, pero bueno, era su primer amor.

-"El amor de los jóvenes está floreciendo"- dijo Miwa, mientras miraba al enamorado chico seguir a la hermana menor de Aichi Sendou. Kai se encogió de hombros y no le presto mucha atención, ya que la vida amorosa de Katsuragi era la menor de sus preocupaciones. La verdad, ni siquiera era algo que le preocupara.

-"¡Kai!"- oyó gritar a Ren Suzugamori. ¿Por qué su nombre se había vuelto tan popular hoy? Al menos 3 personas habían dicho su nombre ese día. Ren se acercó a él con Asaka y Tetsu con sus uniformes de Fukuhara. Realmente eran leales a ese uniforme. Kai nunca sintió la necesidad de llevar el uniforme de Hitsue fuera del edificio de su escuela.

-"Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir. Hemos puesto mucho esfuerzo en este pequeño festival"-, dijo Tetsu, sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su camisa verde. Kai asintió y se dio cuenta de que Fukuhara había hecho la mayor parte en la preparación. Ren y Tetsu fueron sus primeros amigos después de que él se alejó. Formaron un equipo y compartían la misma pasión por Vanguard, y su objetivo de llegar a las regionales era algo que todos tenían en común. Ren era juguetón e infantil, pero Kai disfrutaba de ese comportamiento. Él era un poco extraño, pero era increíble de alguna manera. ¿Y Tetsu? El era el chico rudo que acompañaba a su amigo. Él mostraba un lado suave de vez en cuando, pero en realidad no era tan a menudo. Ellos se habían alejado por el poder de Psyqualia, pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad y finalmente pudieron reconstruir su amistad.

-"¡Ren, tenemos que irnos! Nos están llamando sobre algo importante en el departamento de teatro"-, dijo Asaka, poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo. Asaka y Kai nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de formar un vínculo. Ella estaba tan concentrada en Ren que nunca prestó atención a nada más que al chico de pelo rojo, ni siquiera cuando pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, cuando Kai había sido miembro del mismo equipo. Pero Kai estaba bien con eso, porque sabía que Tetsu y Asaka siempre cubrirían la espalda de Ren.

-"¡Por fin te encontré!"- dijo otra voz. Ese día estaba lleno de incidentes felices. Miró a su izquierda para ver los ojos grises de Kenji Mitsusada. El portador del clan Dimension Police quien obviamente estaba buscando una pelea con él. Kai todavía se sentía mal por haber hecho que se convirtiera en Reverse, pero tampoco tenía ganas de sacar ese tema de nuevo a discusión.

-"Supongo que tenemos algo que hacer"- dijo Kai, sacando su propio deck Eradicator. Kai y Koutei, como la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a Kai le decían, corrieron hacia la mesa más cercana y comenzaron una partida de Vanguard. Pero al final, Kai decidió utilizar su deck Kagero, tenía el presentimiento, de que ese deck le traería la victoria.

-"¡Dragonic Overlord convierte todo este mundo en cenizas! ¡Llama eterna!"- grito Kai cuando el ataque final de su dragón le causó a Koutei el sexto daño, llevándose la victoria. Él había pasado un momento difícil soportando a Koutei, pero también había tenido mucha diversión. Koutei era uno de los oponentes más dignos que había tenido el placer de conocer.

-"Bueno, supongo que todavía tengo mucho que aprender. Gracias, Kai."-

-"No puedo creer que hayas perdido otra vez, Koutei. ¿Qué te dije acerca de tener una imagen de ganador?"- dijo Yuri, había fuego en su rostro. Ella miró a Koutei, ya que él los había arrastrado todo el camino sólo para desafiar a Kai a una batalla. Gai sólo miraba con tristeza a su líder, quien recogió su deck y le dio una última mirada de agradecimiento a Kai.

-"Fue una pelea intensa. Apuesto a que Kai también la paso mal"-, dijo Miwa, tratando de animar a Koutei y calmar la ira de Yuri. Kai cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar a los puestos de comida. Miwa se disculpó por Kai y corrió inmediatamente detrás de él. El equipo Caesar era fuerte y Kai los respetaba mucho. Koutei realmente dominaba el clan Dimension Police a diferencia de su compañero Gai, que todavía tenía mucho que aprender acerca de las cartas y sus habilidades.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían pronto, ¿donde estaba la persona que lo invitó? Vio a todos a los que conocía, excepto al equipo Dreadnought, que se encontraban actualmente en China, pero el chico de pelo azul no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Se preguntó donde estaría escondido, o lo que estaría planeando, porque no era común en Aichi desaparecer y hacer que las otras personas se preocupen por él. Rápidamente de deshizo de Miwa y encontró un lugar agradable en el techo del edificio del teatro. No era que no le gustara tener a Miwa alrededor, pero los fuegos artificiales eran siempre mejor si se veían en privado. Cuando era niño, él siempre insistió en ver los fuegos artificiales sin nadie más, porque pensaba que era más mágico verlos solo. Ya no pensaba en esas cosas, pero era sólo un hábito que no podía evitar.

-"¿K-Kai?"- dijo un sorprendido Aichi después de que vio al castaño en la azotea. Kai también se sorprendió al ver a Aichi allí. Miró a su alrededor encontrando una manta en el suelo y dos almohadas sobre ella, con una canasta con lo que parecía algo de comer y por el olor parecía que era algo delicioso.

-"Aichi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, Katsuragi estaba preocupado por ti"- dijo Kai, acortando la distancia entre ellos sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Las mejillas de Aichi estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza y cubría sus ojos con su flequillo, o al menos lo intentaba. Kai se estaba preguntando, si tal vez, Aichi tendría una cita en el techo, lo que ciertamente explicaría la manta y las almohadas. Desde ahí se tenía una vista increíble, así que no era de extrañar que estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, no había nadie a su lado pero Aichi ya estaba allí.

-"Umm... b-bueno, yo sólo preparé esto p-para..."-

-"¿Para?"- Preguntó Kai, casi ansioso por saber quien era la persona misteriosa. ¿Quién de entre todos, era digno del amor y adoración de Aichi? Habría mentido, si decía que no envidiaba a la persona que había sido elegida. Por otra parte, después de su última pelea con Dragonic Overlord The Rebirth, Kai honestamente pensó que había algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos. Sin embargo, después de eso, Aichi ya no habló con él de la misma forma que esa vez.

-"P-para ti"-

Todo se congeló. El tiempo parcia haberse detenido y sólo el sonido del viento se escuchaba en ese momento. ¿Aichi se había dado la molestia de preparar ese pequeño lugar para él? ¿Él desapareció sólo para hacer algo como esto? Kai sintió que se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios y que sus ojos se iluminaban. Aichi todavía seguía mirando torpemente el suelo, se negaba a mirar hacia arriba y ver la expresión de Kai.

-"Aichi"-

-"¿S-sí?"- dijo Aichi, mirando a Kai. Aichi se quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando sintió que Kai ponía sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y lo presionaba contra su pecho. Kai quería sentir el calor de Aichi y al hacerlo, supo que se sentía tan maravilloso, que no quería dejarlo ir, nunca. Kai se sintió por primera vez a salvo otra vez y también estaba asustado en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaba si Aichi se iba al igual que sus padres lo hicieron? Kai no sabía si él seria capaz de sobrevivir a tanta tristeza y el dolor una vez más.

-"Aichi Sendou, eres mi alma gemela. Tal vez incluso más que eso. Pero ese no es el punto, porque sólo hay dos palabras que pueden describir mis sentimientos en este momento"-, dijo Kai, inclinándose y juntando sus labios con los de Aichi. El beso fue apasionado, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Kai sentía como si se pertenecieran el uno al otro, como Romeo y Julieta.

-"Te amo"-

-"¡K-Kai, y-yo t-también te a-amo!"- balbuceó el peliazul, que aún estaba alterado por el beso que le dio la persona que admiraba, su rival y amigo. Kai sonrió y le dio un beso más pequeño y más inocente en la frente. Aichi realmente lo necesitaba para calmarse y no hacer algo grande de un simple como un beso.

-"Mira, los fuegos artificiales están empezando"-, exclamó Kai caminando y colocándose sobre la manta, esperando a Aichi para tomar el lugar correspondiente a su lado. Aichi tragó saliva y con pequeños pasos se acercó a Kai. Con nerviosismo se arrodilló y se acostó al lado de su... amigo, ¿o ahora novio?, a Aichi no le importaba, lo que le alegraba era que finalmente estaba con Kai. Disfrutaron de los colores y destellos, que fueron dados por los fuegos artificiales. Después de que terminó el cielo se despejó de la gran cantidad de humo y lo único que quedaba era el cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas.

De repente, una estrella fugaz cruzó por el cielo, justo frente a ellos.

-"Kai, ahora puedes pedir un deseo"-, dijo Aichi, mirando al castaño y sonriéndole feliz. Kai simplemente cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Aichi lo miró confundido, pero se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba a punto de decir algo.

-"Ya no tengo nada que pedir, porque mi único deseo ya se ha hecho realidad."-

FIN 

Comentarios finales: agradeciendo a BlackRoseDragon44 por permitirnos traducir sus fics y a la encargada de estra traducción la admi Emi chan nos veemos en otro fic. 


End file.
